The Devil made this
by LashiaTwain
Summary: Kansuke and Koumei have a nice morning. That's it. PWP. Taka'aki Morofushi is labeled as OC here, because does not have him as a DC character. For shame, really.


Kansuke shifted in his suit, feeling much stiffer in it than usual. Of course, with his devious boyfriends' demands there was good reason for that…

He made it down the stairs and into the kitchen where said boyfriend was peacefully making pancakes for breakfast. A very cute vision, really. If it weren't for the fact that right as Taka'aki noticed him there, he had the nerve to turn on the devil-made device inside of Kansuke, causing a jolt to run through him and a shiver run up and down his spine. He was pretty sure if Taka'ki had looked, he could've confirmed that it looked just like when a cartoon character got struck by lightning with spikes emitting from his back… With that ruthless awakening, he didn't feel quite as happy to have him cooking them breakfast. When he opened his mouth to complain and beg—ask, to have the device turned off, the other turned around and planted his arms tightly around Kansuke, dragging him flush against himself, their warm bodies connecting in ways that made Kansuke blush like a high school boy again. Taka'aki looked just a bit too smug when he felt his way around Kansuke's pants, probably feeling the vibrations from within, and the low groan of pleasure that he made, actually made it all worth it to Kansuke right then. "I see you did as I asked. And the ring…?"

This was going to be a long first day back after new year's. Fidgeting, and mumbling, finding it hard to talk without moaning – a problem Taka'aki at least noticed and thus turned off the vibrator inside of Kansuke – he could finally groan out that yes, he did in fact also wear the ring. Unexpectedly, his boyfriend got quite the bulge in his pants at that thought, and now it was Kansuke's turn to look and feel smug.

"Well well. I guess you're in a similar boat." Taka'aki looked less perturbed, but whatever. Getting on his knees in front of him, his cute boyfriend obviously didn't expect that after all he'd asked of Kansuke for today, but there he was, unwrapping a late Christmas present, and marveling at the cream-filled treat in front of him. It felt even more erotic now, already being disheveled and then pleasing his boyfriend, and said boyfriend was apparently more than pleased with it. So pleased, in fact, he turned the vibrator back on, and in this current position, it was rubbing against a very sensitive part of Kansuke, so much in fact, that he jolted himself forwards to escape the assault, which then resulted in him choking on his lover's hard cock. The gurgling and weak moans quieted by a stuffed mouth coming from Kansuke like a chant caused Taka'aki to shudder and force his lovers head even harsher against the member, as he emptied the urgent load down his throat.

Finally able to think clearly again with the haze of lust leaving his mind, Taka'aki felt a little guilty for what he'd done. Turning off the vibrator first, he gently massaged Kansuke's scalp as the other was still on his knees in front of him, but with the member shrinking after climaxing, he could breathe again, and with those nimble hands gently rubbing through his hair and head, he didn't want to get up yet. But soon enough, his knees demanded change, and so did their schedules. Getting up from the ground with the help of his little offender, he finally sat down to have breakfast.

Big mistake.

Sitting down so suddenly with something lodged in your ass, causes the object to move unexpectedly, and a high-pitched whine escaped his lips before he could rearrange and shift his body weight so it didn't cause him to walk funny for the entire day. While Taka'aki was well aware how it might have been painful at first, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of his Kansuke's weeping cock strained against those suit pants, a wet spot appearing but never evolving past it because of the cock ring which his lover also had donned. He felt a surge of obsession and love, as he gently wrapped his arms around Kansuke, now sitting down, and kissed his neck while massaging his shoulders to silently apologize for putting him through it. But it was a massive turn-on for the both of them, which was the best part of it. "I love you, Kansuke-chan." Breathing it deeply into the others ear had Kansuke's neck hair stand on end, and his cock twitch and ooze a little, strained tears stinging at his eyes from all the stimuli he was put through and with no end in sight. "I-I love you too, Taka'aki." He barely whispered the reply, wanting desperately to come undone, but he knew Taka'aki would let him when they got home. When the work day was over. He'd be so close to bursting, but only he would be allowed to drag it out of him. It, if possible, turned him on all the more.

He couldn't wait until they got home, and he could tear both the suits to shreds, and rip off this damn cock ring. He would definitely never ever wear such a hellish thing again.

. . .

Unless his Taka'aki asked, of course.


End file.
